Communication systems are increasingly used for sharing binary content, such as photographs, videos, files and so forth. Typically sharing binary content is limited by network connectivity. For instance, conventional systems typically deliver shared binary content by publishing it using a client-server model over a network. For instance, a user may publish a photograph on a social networking system (SNS) for consumption by other users of the same SNS. However, when a user is disconnected from a network, access to binary content stored by a SNS is typically unavailable to the user. Furthermore, a user is unable to perform any operations for binary content stored by a SNS when disconnected from a network. For instance, a user may be unable to tag a photograph with any metadata, such as a name for a person in the photograph. As such, a substantial need exists for enhanced techniques for sharing binary content in a communication system. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.